Buscando una sonrisa
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Ser la chica nueva no es nada nuevo para Kristen Stewart .Prologo completo adentro
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

**Ser la chica nueva no es nada nuevo para Kristen Stewart.**

**Desde que era muy pequeña ella y su madre Alice Stewart, dueña de una agencia de modelaje y su padre Thomas Condón actor y director de películas en Los Ángeles se la habían pasado viajando por asuntos del trabajo de los 3, ya que Kristen trabajaba de modelo infantil.**

**Mientras Kristen crecía su fama también, a la edad de 13 años era una modelo mundial- mente conocida tanto por su talento y belleza como por su seriedad nunca se le veía sonreír si no era en un modelaje o en una sesión de fotos .Ya que cuando había cumplido 10 años empezaba a comprender que le habían arrebatado la infancia. Uno por los tantos motivos por el que se divorciaron sus padres Thomas quería que Kristen jugara como lo hacían los niños de su edad y Alice que siguiera modelando.**

**Al cumplir 15 años su madre le había dado la noticia que se iría a Tokio por 1 año, Kristen tenía solo 2 opciones ir a Tokio con su madre o viajar a Los Ángeles con su padre y hermano.**

**Chicas voy a volver a subir esta historia corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía **

**Ya saben fotos en mi perfil**

**Ideas o sugerencias déjenlas en un Review**


	2. CAPITULO 1 Editado

Título: Buscando una sonrisa.

Autora: BellaStarkStewart.

Rated: M

POV KRISTEN:

POV Kristen:

Decidí irme con mi padre a vivir un tiempo, al fin podría terminar mis estudios, pero mi madre me había dicho que siguiera con el modela je.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto mi madre evaluando mi vestuario.

-Claro-le dije viendo a la nada.

-Entonces vámonos ya que perderás le vuelo-me dijo mientras me empujaba levemente hacia la puerta.

En el avión...

Habían pasado ya varias horas yo estaba leyendo mi libro favorito Romeo y Julieta, de solo pensar que podría ser una persona común y corriente, pero después despertaba a la cruel realidad.

En el aeropuerto de L.A...

Estaba en el aeropuerto y toda la gente me veía raro, bueno no creo que sea común ver a una chica con muchas valijas.  
Hace 30 minutos había llegado al aeropuerto y no había señales de mi hermano o mi padre, voltee y vi a un hombre parado con un cartel que decía "KRISTEN STEWART" me acerque a él y le toque el hombro lo que hiso que voltease.

-¿Señorita Kristen?-me pregunto curioso el hombre.

-Soy yo-le dije confirmando quien era.

-Soy el señor James el chofer de su padre me mando a recogerla por favor siga me sus maletas las están recogiendo los demás empleados.-eso ultimo lo dijo cuando vio que abría mi boca para decir algo, me limite a asentir.

El carro que me llevo lo reconocí como un mercedes Benz, al lugar donde me llevo a un lugar muy hermoso era una mansión con una fuente afuera. De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un Jackson sonriente que me fue a abrir el carro y me bajo para darme un abrazo.

-La ultimas que te vi fue por vídeo llamada-me dijo y de pronto deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Jackson...no...respiro-le dije con dificultad e inmediatamente me soltó.-Hola yo también te extrañe-le dije mostrando le una de mis pocas sonrisas que daba.

-Ven vamos a dentro, papá se muere por verte-me dijo pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

No termine de dar dos pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon.

-Mi princesita cuanto te extrañe-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa ya no soy tu niña-le dije toda sonrojada, le dije con una de las pocas sonrisas que daba.

-Para mí siempre serás mi princesita, siéntete como en tu casa cariño-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es su casa, ven vamos te llevo a tu cuarto-me dijo Jackson.

Jackson me guio hasta mi habitación, que tenía una hermosa vista hacia el patio.

-Te dejo para que descanses, desempaques-dijo mostrándome una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Empecé a recorrer mi habitación, era enorme y muy bonita. Termine de desempacar y tome un baño.

Después de cambiarme baje y me encontré con una mucama que aviso que mis padres me esperaban afuera en el patio trasero, camine solo unos cinco minutos para encontrarme enfrente de un establo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron?-Me pregunte cuando no vi a nadie. Voltee y vi a un hermoso caballo parado con una cinta que decía "BIENVENIDA".

-¿Te gusta? Pensé que te agradaría tu madre me dijo que te gustaba montar-escuche que decía mi padre.

-Si gracias es muy bonito, y por lo otro me encanta montar-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es hembra tonta-me dijo Jackson.

-No insultes a tu hermana-le dijo mi padre.-¿Ya tienes un nombre para ella?-pregunto mirando.

-Mm Morwen ¿qué te parece?-lo voltee a ver.

-Perfecto.-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-JAJAJA-se empezó a reír Jackson y yo lo voltee a ver fulminado con la mirada-¿qué? significa doncella escuadra y créeme tu caballo no es nada oscuro.

De repente empezó a sonar mi celular, y sin mirar la panta.

-bueno-pregunte.

-Kristen-era mi madre-¿Cómo te van las cosas por allá?.

-Genial a que no sabes que mi padre me ha regalado un caballo hermoso.

-Si qué bueno pero Kris ¿No se te abra olvidado lo más importante o sí?-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunte no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-Por dios Kristen ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar la película? trabajamos mucho para que te dieran el papel como para que ya no quieras hacerla-me dijo, "o no la película" pensé.

-No...Es...que...no era en un año?-le pregunte como pude.

-No empiezas en un mes cariño la única razón por la que te deje ir a los Ángeles fu para que grabaras la película ahora deja de discutir, y vi al set o lo perderemos podo-Me dijo terminando la llamada.

No pude evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Como pudo hacerme esto...

Si tienen una idea o sugerencias dejen un Review

Si les gusto dejen un Review.

He decidido que voy a juntar algunos capítulos para que sean más largo.

Dejen Review si les gusto.

Gracias a las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos

BellaStarkStewart


	3. Capitulo 2

Título: Buscando una sonrisa.

Autora: BellaStarkStewart.

Rated: M

POV JACKSON:

Kristen tomo la llamada de mi Madre y en cuanto ella colgó empezó a llorar.

Simplemente quería ir a abrazarla y preguntarle qué pasaba.

POV JKRISTEN:

-Jackson al parecer tengo que ir a los estudios podrías llevarme.

-Claro de hecho, tenía que ir a grabar con los chicos.

-Genial, solo déjame cambiarme y nos vamos-le dije mientras miraba a un lugar perdido en la habitación.

Me subí a cambia ya que no podía ir con ropa para montar a ver a los productores. Así que decidí ponerme ropa formal. Baje en cuanto estuve lista ya Jackson me esperaba a fuera alado de su Ferrari en cuanto me vio me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del auto y nos fuimos.

-Kris, no me podre quedar aquí lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer con los chicos.-Me dijo después de que me llevara con los productores.

-No te preocupes te llamare cuando salga-le dije tranquilamente.

-Está bien me marcas-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Estuve más de 2 horas solo para que me dieran el libreto y conociera algunos actores algunos eran simpáticos y agradables, pero otros eran egoísta y superficiales.

Al salir como le prometí a Jackson lo llame en cuanto salí.

Llamada:

-Hola soy yo Kristen-le hable a Jackson.

-Hola, Kris ¿ya terminaste quieres que vallas por ti?.-me pregunto, todo de repente.

-claro, ya termine.-le conteste con cansancio en la voz.

-Bueno yo todavía no termino pero en unos cuantos minutos estoy ahí-me dijo.

-Ok aquí te espero-le dije y colgué.

Fin de la llamada.

Espere unos 5 minutos y el llego.

-Kristen a mí solo me falta poco para terminar si gustas me puedes esperar afuera del set.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_Está bien, mientras yo puedo leer-le dije mientras agarraba mi bolsa.

Jackson se limitó a asentir y me guio a un set muy lindo, me presento a todos los que estaban ahí que era gente muy agradable. En un momento Jackson agarro su guitarra y empezó a cantarla verdad es que me sorprendió mucho ya que no sabía que cantaba bueno no sé de qué me extrañe toda mi familia cantaba hasta yo pero bueno eso es otra historia. Al terminar la canción un chico se le acerco, al parecer el director quería que Jackson fuera para ver su próximo vídeo.

-Kris tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas pero cuando vuelva vamos a comer ¿sí?- me dijo.

-está bien aquí te espero-le dije para que se fuera

Dicho esto se sin decir más, solo me limite a conectar mis audífonos a mi celular y ponérmelos, saque el libro que llevaba y empecé a leer. Después de media hora llegaron 4 chicos yo no de les di importancia pero al parecer ellos a mi si aunque solamente vi como movían los labios ya que no podía escucharlos porque tenía los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen. Después de 5 minutos sentí como me quitaban los audífonos y rápidamente voltee a verlo.

-¿Disculpa tú quién eres?-me pregunto uno de ellos.

Mi mirada sol expresaba enojo e ira, hacia él ya que me había lastimado un poco. Decidí no prestarle atención así que agarre mi libro, lo metí en mi bolsa, me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar sentí como alguien me jalaba, ejercía mucha fuerza en mí brazo.

-¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí?-Me volví y vi al mismo tipo que me había preguntado, hace un momento.

-S.u.é.l.t.a.m.e-le dije separando cada palabra, y empecé a mover mi brazo ya que me estaba lastimando.

-¡Suéltala Robert!-Exclamo uno de ellos.

-¿Quién eres?-Volvió a preguntar, sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

-Me estas lastimando-dije apenas en un susurro.

-Te suelto, si tú me dices quien eres.-Me dijo el muy idiota.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada a ti ni a nadie.-Le dije viéndolo a sus ojos.

-Entonces yo no tendré que soltarte.-Dijo mientras me miraba con desafío. Maldito me estaba retando.

-Kristen, mi nombre es Kristen.-Dije después de dar un largo suspiro. El desgraciado sonrió triunfalmente y me soltó.

-Viste no era tan difícil.-Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.-Mi nombre es Robert.-Dijo mientras me extendía su mano, en forma de saludo.

-Solo te respondí, para que me soltaras, me estabas lastimado.-Le dije sin devolverle el saludo, el bajo su mano y suspiro.

-Bueno, como ya te dije mi nombre es Robert y ellos son mis amigos Taylor Lautner .-Señalo a un chico de tez morena, como de 1.75 de altura, ojos chocolate, y cabello negro, el me miraba medio raro.-Peter Facinelli.-Señalo a uno de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, ojos azules, y también como de 1.75 de altura.- y Kellan Lutz.-por ultimo señalo a uno de cabello rubio, alto, ojos azules y igual que los demás buen físico.

-Si como sea, yo ya me voy.-Dije ya que me estaba sintiendo extraña bajo la mirada del que se llamaba Taylor.

-No, espera.-Dijo Taylor, y me jalo del brazo (No tan fuerte como

Robert)-¿Que tú no eres Kristen Stewart?.

Pregunto eso, solo me quede estática en mi lugar.

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fotos en mi perfil

Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero el cargador de mi laptop ya no servía y no la había podido cargar. Sé que no es excusa.

Gracias a las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos y seguidores.

Gracias a:

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**FerHdePattinson**

**emily-FC**

**micamontee95**

** .7393**

**Cullen573**

**loverobsten27**

Si les gusto… dejen un Review

Si no les gusto…dejen un Review

Ideas… dejen un Review

Criticas… dejen un Review

BellaStarkStewart


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo3:

_-No, espera.-Dijo Taylor, y me jalo del brazo (No tan fuerte como Robert)-¿Que tú no eres Kristen Stewart?_

_Pregunto eso, solo me quede estática en mi lugar._

KRISTEN:

-Cierto...

-Hasta vas

-a hacer una película.

Yo seguía sin poder mover un solo musculo, mientras veía y escuchaba como esos cuatro muchachos hablaban de mí, era momento de las mentiras.

-Claro que no, me han de ver confundido.-Les dije queriendo mentir como la vez que le dije a Jackson que la señora Rosmery se murió aplastada por una roca en vez de decirle que yo la había matado, bueno quién demonios iba a saber que la tarántula que había pisado era de mi hermano . Bueno en lo que estamos.- Si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir.-Les dije siguiendo con mi mentira.

-Claro que sí, tú eres Kristen Stewart.- Contraataco Robert.

-NO.-Dije recalcando la palabra y en un tono muy molesto.-Mira ya me tengo que ir ¿sí?, me harías el honor de dejarme salir ya.- Le dije mientras me zafaba del agarre de su amigo.

-Un momento.- Musito Taylor.- Antes que nada te tomarías una foto conmigo, "Kristen no Stewart"-Eso me hiso estallar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se la muestres a todo el mundo, y digas "miren me tome una foto con Kristen Stewart, seré la envidia de todos"-No me había dado cuente que ya a este punto mi mentira se había ido por la borda, pero a decir verdad, poco me importaba- ¿Sabes qué? Las personas como tú me tienen harta, HARTA.

Después de eso le di una bofetada que le volteo la cara y salí corriendo, empujando a Robert en el acto. Simplemente quería estar sola huir de todo el mundo si era posible, llorar, gritar, pero gracias a los estúpidos tacones que traía me caí, sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza y luego algo caliente deslizarse por mi cara, no me importo, me levante, me quite los tacones y seguí corriendo, hasta a uno de los jardines de los estudios, donde había una fuente. Me senté y fue donde me derrumbe. Podía sentir las lágrimas salir de mi rostro como una inmensa cascada bañándome toda la cara.

PETER

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Dije algo ofensivo hacia su persona?-Era lo que mi amigo se estaba preguntando en ese momento sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo amigo.

-Ella es una delicada que no aguanta nada.

Robert y Kellan trataban de consolar a mi amigo pero como es Taylor, salió a la defensiva de Stewart.

-No, claro que si hice algo malo muy muy malo como para que una chica saliera corriendo, eso no es de un caballero, un caballero debe hacer sentir bien a una dama, nunca debe hacerla derramar ni una sola lagrima.

-Taylor tu no hiciste nada ma...

-Claro que si Robert, soy un estu...

-¡BASTA TAYLOR TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DE NADA, TU NO LE HICISTE NADA HA ESA NIÑA BERRINCHUDA!-Le grite antes de que terminara de decirse esas palabras tan inapropiadas de él.-¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡IRÉ A ARREGLAR ESTO AHORA MISMO!- Dije y salí disparado hacia afuera.

Me tomo más de lo que pensé encontrarla, había salido hacia la salida principal y le pregunte al guardia de seguridad si había visto a una joven de cabello caoba, piel blanca y ojos verdes, el me contesto que no que nadie había salido por ahí base a las descripciones que le había dado. Después de media hora de estarla buscan diside salir a uno de los patios del estudio donde se encontraba una fuente, un lugar muy relajante, dirían algunos pero en ese momento no era para nada relajante se escuchaban unos sollozos. Me acerque a ver quién podría ser y me encontré con la persona que estaba buscando en aquel entonces, era Stewart. Me acerque a ella con paso sigiloso hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Oye por qué lloras?- Le pregunte mientras la veía fijamente a la cara, me hacia una idea pero quería estar seguro que fuera por eso.

-Déjame tranquila, te lo ruego.

-Mira si es por lo de Taylor...-comencé a decir pero ella levanto su mano interrumpió.

-No tiene nada que ver con tu amigo.-Me dijo ella mientras se agachaba y se ponía sus zapatos, pude ver una pequeña herida en la parte de arriba de su cabeza-Le debo una disculpa a ese chico.

-espera- la detuve cuando intento levantarse.-Déjame que te limpie esta pequeña herida.-Le dije mientras le ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja para ver mejo su herida y la empezaba a examinar.-No esta tan grave.-Dije y tome un poco de la gua de la fuente para echarle un poco a la herida.

-Hay, cuidado eso arde.-Dije mientras hacia un mohin, lo que causo mi risa.

-Ya está.-le dije y me aleje cuando vibro su bolsa y saco su celular, ella leyó el mensaje después para.

-Gracias, me tengo que ir, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.-Me dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia ojala les haya gustado

Las fotos estarán en este Facebook www .facebook bella .starkstewart? fref=ts

BellaStarkStewart


End file.
